1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for drying and demoisturizing small items, and more particularly to a hearing aid drying device preferably in the form of a night light for economy, convenient access and placement of hearing aids therein during nighttime drying when the hearing aid is not in use.
2. Prior Art
During normal use of a hearing aid which is inserted into the ear canal, moisture and earwax accumulate on the interior surfaces of the hearing aid. This moisture and earwax can reduce the effectiveness of the hearing aid if not removed. Moreover, the presence of moisture can affect the longevity of the functioning of the hearing aid due to corrosion of the circuitry and battery contact surfaces of the hearing aid.
A hearing aid drying appliance is disclosed by Schumaier in U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,783. This appliance provides a housing with a removable cap that defines a sealed chamber into which the hearing aid or other small appliance is stored. A desiccant within the chamber defines two regions therein and a gas circulating means therethrough for effecting demoisturization.
In another patent by Schumaier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,879, discloses a variance of the drying appliance directed to the addition of a small fan for enhanced airflow through the device.
Yet another device by Schumaier is shown in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 414,304.
The present invention combines the simple and readily available structure of a night-light which is typically operated by insertion into an electrical wall outlet and a container held directly above the night light bulb by a support member which is preferably decorative in appearance. The container, preferably lidded, is sized to receive one or more hearing aids placed therein and, when the night light is operated for specific lengths of time, demoisturization and drying of the earwax build-up for easy brush removal is effected.
This invention is directed to a hearing aid drying device for receiving and heat-drying one or more hearing aids. The device includes an electrical outlet-supported and electrically actuated wall light having a base with electrical contacts for operative engagement into an electrical outlet and an electric light bulb operatively supported in the base. A support member is connected to the base and a container is connected to the support member in a position directly above and in close proximity to the light bulb. The container preferably includes a closeable lid and defines an interior volume adapted to receive at least one hearing aid placed therein whereby moisture in the hearing aid accumulated during use thereof is heated sufficiently by the light bulb to cause the moisture to evaporate. Apertures formed through the lid and bottom of the container facilitate circulation of heated air through the interior volume.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a hearing aid drying device which will demoisturize one or more hearing aids which are stored in the device.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a simplistic and economical structure for the drying or demoisturizing of hearing aids when they are not in use.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a hearing aid drying device in the form of an economical night light in combination with an openable container into which one or more hearing aids may be placed for nighttime demoisturizing and drying of built-up earwax.